Currently, operating in manholes to perform repair or installation work generally requires either hand held or wearable lighting equipment or external lighting which obstructs access to the manhole. Hand held lighting equipment, such as flashlights, typically has a narrow beam of light and requires at least one operator to hold the light, thus minimizing their ability to assist in any necessary or desired repair or installation work. Where two hands are needed, the operator must either place the flashlight on the ground, hold it in another way (for example, in their arms, legs, mouth, etc.), or have an assistant. Placing the flashlight at another location is less than ideal as it generally does not allow for the light to be focused in the desired location. Having an assistant increases costs and minimizes the already limited working space. There is therefore a need to address these issues.
Using external lighting, such as stand lights, allows for a single operator to perform the required installation or repair work. However, stand lights or external lighting generally, may tip over, fall, or move as equipment, cables, and operators enter and exit the manhole. Such external lighting presents an obstacle at the job site and takes time to set up, place, and focus. Additionally, some external stand lights require connection to an external power source. There is therefore a need to address these issues as well.
What is needed is an apparatus for lighting a manhole which addresses these and other issues in the art.